


Serving Oberon

by Hectatess



Series: 2019 Advent Calendar [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Elves, M/M, Reference to Terry Pratchett, callback to ‘clap your hands if you believe’ episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hectatess/pseuds/Hectatess
Summary: An offhand remark makes the brothers think about that time they met the Fae, and Sam wants to know:DidDean service Oberon, king of the Faeries?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: 2019 Advent Calendar [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557082
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26
Collections: SPN Advent Calendar 2019





	Serving Oberon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/gifts).



**December 12th**

“Hey, Gabe,” Dean teased. “Aren’t you supposed to be on the north pole right now? Helping the other elves?” Cas tried to shush him, but it was too late. Gabriel froze, then turned around very slowly. “Ach, Gabriel, dinnae fash yerself, sweetheart,” Rowena stepped in. “Remember, the lad is ignorant.” Which has Dean up in arms. “What the.. I’m not ignorant!” Rowena booped his nose. “Ah, but ye are, dearie. Elves ye say… have you ever read ‘Lords and Ladies’ by sir Terry Pratchett? That man knew. Elves are terrific, they instill terror. It’s all in th’ wording. Elves… are not nice, tinkly creatures.”

“We know, Rowena,” Sam stepped up. “We fought a leprechaun and it’s tiny friends years ago. I was soulless at the time, but I remember it. Spill the salt, that’s what I say.” Rowena looked awed. “You two fought the fae and dinnae get permanently harmed? Wow. That’s impressive, I must say. But th’ most important thing to remember: dinnae say the word Elves outside of this place. This? Warded like nothing else. So they cannae hear us. But out there? They ken how to find portals, especially around All Hallows’ Eve. So be careful talking about Elves.” 

Cas saw Dean look at him, eyes uncertain. “Yes, Dean, she is telling the truth. Just be grateful that Christmas is far enough from Halloween that the whole ‘Santa and his elves’ is not going to invite Fae over. Besides, you never leave home without salt and salt rounds. You should be able to stay safe.” He kissed Dean on the brow. “Thanks Cas. Once was definitely enough…” Dean replied with a watery smile. 

Suddenly Sam grinned at him, and Cas did not want to know what the guy was thinking. “You never did tell me, Dean… Did you service Oberon, king of the Faeries?” Dean stiffened in Cas’ arms. Poor Dean. And what was worse, Cas really wanted to know too now. “What? You got abducted, Dean-o?” Gabe marvelled. “Holy popsicle sticks! How did you escape?” Sam shrugged. “He claims it was because he was fighting.”

Dean bit his lip. “I don’t really wanna…” he started, but Gabe, Sam and even Rowena were staring at him. “Best tell them, Dean,” Cas offered. “You know they will not leave you be until given a satisfying answer.” Dean hung his head. “Fine. I was brought to Oberon, yes. And he did express… an interest in me. Especially because, and I quote: ‘This one has a celestial aura. It might be a pure one.’ I didn’t like the sound of that. At all. So I pulled out Ruby’s knife. They definitely didn’t want to meet that up close. They chucked me out after one of them yelled that it was a Hunters tool.” 

Gabriel had snorted at the quote from Oberon. “Cassie, dude, your claim is obvious even to the Fae… Good job, bro!” he cackled loudly, once Dean was quiet. Cas blushed deeply, where Dean looked utterly confused. “Claim? Cas, What is he saying?” Cas bit his lip. “Remember that burn on your shoulder?” Dean rubbed his left upper arm. “Yeah…” Cas sighed. “It wasn’t my intention, but while rebuilding you, I… sort of left a signature. I had to use my Grace to weave and patch your soul. It left us with a profound…” Dean kissed him on the nose. “A profound bond, I know. But the Fae could sense it? Wow… that… is awesome.”

That night, as Cas crawled next to Dean, the latter sighed. “What’s wrong, Dean?” Dean took Cas’ right hand and placed it on his arm, where the burn had been. “I miss it. Isn’t that weird? As soon as it was gone, with my next rebuild? I missed it.” Cas smiled softly. “The scar might be gone, my love, but the bond only grew.” Dean smiled back. “I like that. And the nickname.” Cas held him tight and kissed him deeply. “Your name and ‘my love’ are synonyms to me. I can live with calling you either.” Dean sighed. “Awesome.”


End file.
